This application relates to the art of sensors and, more particularly, to sensors of the type having a thermistor positioned within a tubular probe. The invention is particularly applicable to temperature sensors for sensing the temperature of a fluid and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for other purposes such as sensing liquid levels by supplying sufficient current to the thermistor to cause self-heating.
Temperature sensors commonly include a thermistor positioned within a tubular probe. It is common to pot the thermistor in a rigid heat transfer medium such as epoxy. Damage to the thermistor, and to the lead wires and their connections to plug-in terminals, may occur due to thermal expansion and contraction during use of the device or by curing of the potting medium. It would be desirable to improve the integrity of the connections between the lead wires and the terminals, and to minimize damage or failure caused by expansion and contraction during use of the device.